


【kk】甜牛奶加起泡酒和蜜桃气味儿的你

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 10





	【kk】甜牛奶加起泡酒和蜜桃气味儿的你

一

“堂本光一最喜欢的信息素是什么味道。”

堂本刚悬着笔，半张着三角嘴，两条英气的浓眉搅在一起，大眼睛瞪了半天，心想这是什么性骚扰题目。

最后，他落笔刷刷写道：

王子都是性冷淡，看不上人间凡尘，不爱信息素的味道。

*

当舞台上聚光灯下的光一眯着眼睛第三次望向刚，脸上渐渐地浮现出一丝“嘿嘿嘿我要玩坏你”的奸笑，屁股后仿佛有一只超级蓬松的大尾巴慢悠悠地摇晃时，刚就知道这个super idol又要作妖了。

他朝光一龇牙咧嘴地狠狠地戳了戳自己怀里的台本，像一只炸毛的猫咪。

“我啊，”光一眯起了眼睛：“我呢，最喜欢加甜牛奶的起泡酒——”

“葡萄酒味儿味儿淡淡地，浸泡在甜甜的牛奶里，是很甜很甜的味道呢。”

现场的奶味儿omega们沸腾了。屏幕前起泡酒味儿的alpha们也沸腾了。

“诶，是光一身边的人的信息素味道味道么?”

主持人的眼睛一亮，急忙追问道。

“没有啊。”光一一脸耿直地揺头：“不过如果有人是这个味道，很想和他成为朋友呢。”

刚冷若冰霜的把台本往站在一边、瑟瑟发抖的龟梨和也怀里一塞，面无表情地走出了演播厅，穿越隔音良好、因为日本的白马王子的到来被清场的长长的走廊，来到乐屋的卫生间里，灌了一脸盆的水，把头埋进去气的吹泡泡。

咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜咕。

二

刚刚赶完通告、正在边听电视边洗澡的冈田准一，匆匆忙忙地围上浴巾，顶着一头糊眼睛的洗发水跑去开门。

刚背着大大的信使包，猫着背团成一团，从他身边钻了进去，踢掉球鞋摆整齐，老实不客气地蹲上了他家沙发，拿起果盘里的桃子开始啃。

准一吃惊地看了看他，又看了看电视里正在直播的对着摄像头侃侃而谈的光一，以为自己是因为拍戏跳楼梯跳出了幻觉

不过出现幻觉也不该看到小刚。因为过度兴奋而看到自己儿时的玩伴，自己是有多悲催?

“啪。”

真实的刚找到了遥控，换了个频道。

“你怎么会出现在这里?”

准一询问道。

“你洗发水流地上了。”

刚头也不回地嫌弃道。

准一“嗷”了一声，冲回了浴室。

*

等准一把自己和地板收拾干净了，回到客厅时，发现刚正撇着三角嘴、瞪着圆圆地大眼睛，仿佛一只发怒的小熊猫一样，苦大仇深地瞪着电视里的搞笑艺人讲段子。

“虽然吉本和咱们公司是竞争对手，但你这也太爱岗敬业了吧。”

准一从冰箱里翻出了两瓶果汁，扔给了刚一瓶桃子味儿的。

刚嘟起嘴唇打开了饮料，双手抱着，一小口一小口地喝着。

准一拿过了遥控器，换过频道。

光一正微笑着对着镜头招手，电视上出现了结尾的字幕。

“我要换台！”刚生气地大喊道。

“你的艺人还在电视里呢，你怎么在这儿?”准一揉了一把刚的脑袋，顺了顺小熊猫的毛毛。

刚撅着嘴巴翻出了手机，打开推特，拍到了准一面前。

推特上已是一片腥风血雨，被“起泡酒”和“甜牛奶”刷了屏。

“明明有台本！他却不照着说！”刚气地直拍沙发：“那要我这个经纪人干什么?”

“所以他为什么不照着台本背?”准一困惑道。

“因为他是个臭茄子！满脑子只有烂轮胎！”

刚恨恨地将桃汁一饮而尽，然后把锡铁罐一把捏扁，扔进了桌子对面的垃圾桶里，准头好的让准一想为他鼓掌。

随着电视节目的结束，刚的手机疯狂地震动了起来。

准一朝刚挑了挑眉，刚愤怒地摁掉了电话。

手机不依不挠地又亮了起来，大有不死不休的意思。

刚深吸了一口气，摁下了接听键。

“tsuyoshi我错了……”

“明天早上五点半kame会去接你到'NHK录制节目，台本已经交给kame了他会带给你，当然看不看是你的自由，堂、本、光、一、先、生、晚安再见！”

“tsuyo啊你不来喊我我起不来床——”

“晚、安、再、见！”

刚长长地呼出了一口气，挂掉了电话。

现在准一想为他的肺活量鼓掌。

*

刚洗了澡，抱着准一的葡萄抱枕，裹着夏凉毯团成了一个白色的团子，瞅着深夜里的肥皂爱情剧。剧里的omega被alpha气的深夜跑出家门，又难过又害怕，转头却发现自己的自己的alpha其实一直担心地跟在身后。

“小准。”刚软绵绵地开口道：“你说，成为omega是什么样的感觉?”

“嗯'?”

正在看拳击新闻的准一抬起头来。

刚似乎发出了一声叹息，轻的仿佛窗外被风吹落的玫瑰花瓣，亲吻地面的声音。

*

光一一脸崩溃地盯着手机屏幕。

他想过刚会生气，但没想过刚会生这么大的气。

不就是一不小心把真心话说出来了嘛……

小助理龟梨和也在alpha无意识地散发出的强大阴暗气场下越缩越小，恨不得变成利立浦特人钻进地缝里逃跑。

早知如此，乖乖地按照刚先生给的台本回答不就好了?

给出了个这么明确的答案，八卦杂志和狗仔们今晚简直要过圣诞节了……刚先生又有的忙了。

龟梨想起了刚先生眼底挂着的那两个最近似乎又黑了一点的黑眼圈，和最近似乎又尖了一点的下巴，默默地咽了口口水。

光一先生似乎又叹了口气。

“小龟啊。”他开口了。

“在……在！”龟梨和也一瞬间坐直了身体。

“你说……”光一犹豫着开了口。

龟梨小心翼翼地瞟了一眼后视镜。

光一狭长狭长的眼睛里，流转着整个城市的霓虹夜光。

如果此时，坐在自己位置上的是一个心理承受能力差点儿的小omega，大概已经捂着心口尖叫着晕过去了叭。

只有刚先生和自己，还有光一亲近的人才知道，这双被称为“宝石般的眼睛”其实视力差的要死，30cm之外分不清是人是狗。

“你说，alpha要怎样追beta呢?”

光一淡淡地开口道。龟梨差点没听清。因为他的声音很轻，轻的像一只亲吻玫瑰花瓣的蝴蝶的吻。

三

和刚初遇时，光一还是一个只有二十来岁的、只有一张脸比较能看的、来自兵库县的傻小子。

光一其实不太想当爱豆的，在人群前又唱又跳的。其实他大学学的是计算机专业，一年365套格子衫的那种，超专业的程序员，还有个外号，叫程序员里的白马王子。都怪姐姐擅自把简历寄给了J社，自己投出去的简历又全部音沉大海，被社长打电话后，抱着总而言之先活下去的念头，来到的经纪公司。

然后、然后就遇到了刚。

那个时候的刚就和现在一样可爱了。简直不分上下的可爱。嘟嘟的脸蛋、小小的三角嘴，英气的眉毛下是一双又圆又亮的大眼睛，脑袋又很活，明明只是一个跟自己一起入社的小助理，却在短短一周内讨到了全社上到社长下到保洁阿姨的欢心，连食堂的打饭阿姨看见他了都要多打两碗饭。

“给你。”

他还记得拍戏中途休息时，刚把自己碗里的炸猪排和米饭拨给他一半。

看到自己疑惑的眼神，刚挑了挑眉毛。

“你要演戏，比较辛苦啦，本来就睡不够，要是再吃不好会长不高，成矮子哦。”

当时自己是怎么回答的?

“反正要比你高两厘米！”

也是凭借着刚超厉害的社交能力，自己获得了让其他新人垂涎三尺的资源。

第一位还未出道便在武道馆举办演唱会的艺人、单曲销售记录一直领先，甚至创造了吉尼斯纪录的艺人、日本最年轻的座长……

光一就这样、一路很安心的走来。

因为当他踏上红地毯，心慌的不知该往哪儿看时，总能在台下寻找到那双又圆又亮的大眼睛。

刚在这里呢。刚一直陪着我呢。

等到有时间回头时，原来这么远的距离，我们携手一起走过。

可是光一的珍宝却并不是这些……

他压着眉头，忍不住叹了口气，嘴角却微微笑了起来。

还记得自己第一次获得菊田一夫奖时，剧团举办了一场盛大的庆祝活动。作为主人翁的光一，不被灌是不可能的。气氛渐渐炒热，刚带着光一开始挨个儿敬酒。

光一盯着那人咽酒时皱起的小脸，默默地咽了一口口水。

即使这样，才敬到第二位，刚就转过头来，歪着粉红色的小脸，开始朝光一傻笑，这是光一没有想到的。

“喂、你行不行啊?”

光一被他给吓了一跳，赶紧接过了他手中摇摇欲坠的酒杯。

谁能想到工作能力爆表的经纪人居然不能喝酒?！

刚看着看着光一，黑白分明的大眼睛就像五彩琉璃一般美丽。在众目睽睽中，他一个踉跄，扑进了光一的怀里。

“光一……”

耳边是这人黏糊糊、慢悠悠地嗓音，因为醉酒的原因，平时清亮的嗓音染上了一丝沙哑。

“嗯?”

光一的心跳的如此之快，以至于听不见宴会的哄闹声了。

“光一。”

刚抬起脸来，手指没轻没重地揉捏着光一的脸，朝他傻笑。

“嗯。”光一好脾气地低下头去，把耳朵凑近了刚的嘴巴。

“光一、光一、光一……”

醉酒的刚用他带了酒的嗓子，一声声的呼唤着。

“……”

光一无奈地笑了笑，放弃了和醉酒的经纪人讲道理。

他朝其他的经纪人打了个手势，一把把刚抱了起来，送到了楼上预订的房间里。

以后再也不能让这人碰酒了。

这是帝剧最年轻的座长，在获得菊田一夫奖后获得的教训。

至于第二天天亮时，宿醉的人耷拉着眉毛、撇着小嘴毫无精神的一口一口地喝着甜牛奶，是光一珍藏在心底的味道。

“刚，”把自己关在隔壁的房间里冷静了一晚上，脸上挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈但精神亢奋的光一像只大狗狗一般撑着胳膊摇着尾巴，热切地看着精神萎缩的经纪人，询问道：“你的信息素是什么味道的?”

“请你不要用这么正直的表情进行性骚扰。”

刚瞟了他一眼，继续毫无胃口地喝着牛奶，皱着眉头抱怨道：你去给我弄点蜂蜜来。

哦。

光一屁颠屁颠地跑到了前台，拿了小盒蜂蜜，又屁颠屁颠跑回24层 。

……其实你直接打客服电话就可以了。

刚抖了抖嘴角嫌弃道。

“告诉我嘛。”光一的眼睛闪亮亮的，昨晚星斗满天，可能有一颗摔进了他的眼底：“你的信息素的味道。”

“……”刚慢慢地搅着牛奶和蜂蜜。

“我没有信息素。”他抬眼，缓缓地喝了一口牛奶：“我是beta。”

光一咳嗽了两声，收起了自己揺个不停的尾巴，慢慢地走去，打开了酒店的窗户。

清风带走了某alpha有意无意散落出的黑巧味儿。

四

在龟梨和也打了五分钟的电话无果后，刚终于忍不住，刷了卡冲上了六木本十六层，冲到床上一把揪起了那个裸睡的歪七竖八的王子失格的super idol。

“要是被粉丝看到你这个样子你就给我切腹谢罪。”

“没有刚喊我我——起不来床嘛。”

光一打了个发际线后移的大大的哈欠，绕进了卫生间。刷好牙、刮好胡子，稍微梳了梳头，把自己稍微打理成个人，晃荡了出来的时候，刚已经做好了生菜牛肉三明治，正在手磨咖啡。

光一笑眯眯地去拿的时候，刚按住了他的手指。

“昨天的账我还没跟你算清楚呢。”

刚抱起了胳膊，瞪大了眼睛。

“是胡闹重要还是好好工作重要?”

可爱。生气的刚也好可爱。早起虽然很痛苦，但能看到这样的刚就很幸福。

光一傻笑着想拉过刚的手撒娇，忽然闻到了些什么，像大狗狗一样振了振鼻子。

是青柠味儿的alpha信息素的味道。

“你昨晚又到冈田准一家去了?”光一瞪大了眼睛，一把拢过刚来，上上下下地闻着：“你在他家过夜了?”

刚有些诧异地看着他，莫名其妙道：“是啊——我是beta，信息素对我又没有影响，身上有些味道怎么了?”

“换掉！”

alpha生来的强势慢慢蔓延，光一皱着眉头冷声命令道：“现在就把衣服换掉！”

“你没事儿吧?”焦躁的情绪在刚的胸口中蔓延：“堂本光一，我现在跟你说的是你昨天在节目上乱说话的事情，你知道因为你说错了一句话引起的麻烦和带来的热度完全——”

“这些都好说，但你先把这身带着别的alpha的信息素的衣服给我脱掉，我不要别的alpha信息素带进我的家门！”

“你这是站在什么立场上说这种话?”一晚没睡收拾这人捅出来的篓子的刚，心中的怒火蹭地一下冒了起来，他伸手一指畏缩在门口的龟梨：“小龟不也是alpha?还是我现在应该和他一起滚出你的家门?”

“他没有关系，可是你——”

“我?我怎么了?”刚气极反笑，满脸燃烧着愤怒的火焰，光一不得不承认即使在这种时候他也美艳的惊人：“堂本光一我还就奇了怪了，我去过哪个alpha的家也好、沾没沾上别人的信息素也好——哪怕是跟他睡没睡过也好，由得你来伸着指头指指点点?你是站在什么立场上来指点我?”

室内一时极静。

刚撑着桌子微微地喘着粗气。整夜地工作加上还没吃早饭，导致他有些低血糖，眼前一阵阵地发黑。

而光一板着一张脸，脸色难看的骇人。

“在你心中，到底是我重要还是准一更重要?”

他冷声问道。

“准一！”

刚气极，第一次产生了跟这人完全无法沟通的感觉。转身大踏步走出了光一的家门。

龟梨和也躲缩在门口，瑟瑟发抖，紧急雅虎。

请问老板和他追了20来年的暗恋对象吵架了我该怎么办?

五

刚其实是不想做明星助理的，他本专业是搞服装设计的，本质是个艺术家，跟行政八竿子打不着。可是艺术这个东西，一看天赋二看功底，三看家世四看门派。他堂本家虽然也算赫赫有名，可惜跟艺术没啥关系。

人家是名流的后裔，而我是名流的祖先。虽然有这样的豪情壮志，但——饭还是要吃的。

为了在看到自己功成名就的那一天之前，不至于饿死街头，能屈能伸的刚毅然决然地揭下了明星助理的招聘广告。

然后第一个接手的小艺人就是堂本光一。

对不起，梵高，达芬奇，米开朗琪罗。别了，迪奥先生，香奈儿小姐，汤姆福特。时至今日你们依然是我的光。

但是堂本光一他实在是太他妈帅了。

虽然在以后的日子里，刚逐渐深入地意识到这男的除了有一张过分帅气的脸之外，和一头纯洁朴实的草泥马的区别，也就是他是个直立行走动物，而草泥马四肢着地，但——

堂本光一他实在是太他妈帅了。

看着这张帅气的脸，刚感觉自己中午可以多吃两碗饭。

从此，一代艺术大师失去了他的梦想，走上包装艺人的道路。

世人对光一有太多误解，有一部分来自于刚本人的因势利导，但有一点刚也必须要承认，那就是，被这个男人目不转睛地凝视十秒钟，是真的会陷入爱河，和牛顿力学没有关系。

所以当那人在乐屋里有事儿没事儿，目光总是随着自己转动时，刚偶尔也会误会，他对自己是否也有那么一两分动心。

直到……

刚仍清楚的记得光一第一次拿菊田一夫奖。这不是光一拿过的最大的奖项，但作为最年轻的座长，依旧意义重大。剧团举办了隆重的庆祝仪式，自己虽然喝倒了吧，但在喝倒之前至少也解决了二十来个，还是很有成就感的。

然后第二天醒来时，刚生平第一次感受到了宿醉的痛苦。

胃很饿，但除了甜牛奶，什么都吃不下去。

好在那只会直立行走的草泥马围在身边，人见到帅哥心情总会稍微好上那么一点。

可是刚忽略了，草泥马就是草泥马，即使长着帅哥的脸，本质依然是头草泥马。

“刚。”他眨着那双狭长的、线条优美的眼睛：“你的信息素是什么味道的啊。”

“……”刚听见了自己的心跳，故作镇定道：“请你不要一脸'正直的进行性骚扰。”

“告诉我嘛。”他撒娇地询问道，还专门给刚送来了蜂蜜。

“我没有信息素。”刚低下头去，小小地喝了一口牛奶，小心翼翼道：“我是个beta。”

“哦。”

草泥马愣了一会儿，似乎有些尴尬地走开，打开了窗户。

刚的一颗心，像断了线的风筝一般，直直地落了下去。

果然，alpha都喜欢omega。

*

刚想，其实自那以后，他就该认识到，他与光一，不过是商业伙伴而已。

作为beta，能够站在他的身边、与他共享这场成长，已是万幸。

可是啊……

即使只有一次，哪怕自欺欺人，我也想听见你亲口说出，我不爱信息素的味道。

让我在午夜梦回时，能够尝到一丝回甘的甜，就已足够。

所以当光一笑着看着自己说出：“我爱甜牛奶加起泡酒的信息素味儿”时，比起疼痛，也许更多的是大梦初醒般的清醒。

这场梦境，原来一直都只是我一个人的。

果然，alpha都喜欢omega。

刚躺在准一的沙发上，翻来覆去，彻夜难眠。

而我偏偏是个beta。

六

老板和经纪人吵架了，请问作为助理的我该怎么办?

龟梨和也，今天也很弱小，可怜和无助。

“小龟，请告诉另一位堂本先生，他今天下午三点半插入了新的通告，给新上映的电影做宣传，参加朝日电视台的综艺录制。”

“和也，麻烦你告知那位堂本先生，我下午要去看F1比赛，麻烦把通告给我推掉。”

“……”

龟梨和也，今天也在双堂本的夹缝中艰难地谋求生存。

“小龟，告诉他F1的票我已经给他退了，就不用他在这件事上多操心了。”

“和也，告诉他我其实买了两张，退个个把张不成问题的。”

“……”

话说你俩就坐我一左一右，这么说话不累么?还是这又是什么新型情趣?

龟梨和也，面对着一桌两位堂本盛情邀请的佳肴，难以下咽。

鸿门宴啊鸿门宴。

“小龟，请告知另一位堂本先生，他明天下午要是确定没事儿，我刚好抽时间去认识认识公司新分的新人。”

堂本光一猛地抬起了脑袋。

“新人?”他皱起了两节剃掉了一半的眉毛。

“嗯，堂本先生的事业基本上稳定下来了，不用我再操那么多心，小龟也成长了很多，可以慢慢上手。公司又给我介绍了几个新来的小孩儿，希望我能带一带。”

龟梨和也不禁羡慕起了beta的种族天赋，至少他在身边这陡然酸苦起来的黑巧气息中越来越喘不过气来了，而刚先生居然还能冷静、优雅地切出品相完美的牛排。

堂本光一瞪大了眼睛。

如果是以前，他可以稍微撒个娇——“刚不要带其他人嘛”如果一个不够，那就再来一个，试图萌混过关。

可是现在，很明显，他正在和刚冷战。

谁先开口，谁就输了。

——以前刚根本就不会考虑带其他新人的事儿！

等等，他还说小龟渐渐上手了是什么意思?

不就是吵了次架么?堂本刚你至于嘛?！

威胁谁不会啊，老子还就应战了！

光一的牛排，在龟梨和也惊恐地目光下，渐渐地变成了一盘肉酱。

龟梨和也感觉已经看到了自己的未来。

“我吃饱了。”

刚抽出篮子里的餐巾，慢条斯理地擦了擦嘴。

走进卫生间里，用冷水泼了泼自己有些发晕的头脑。

刚才……还是有些失控了。

最近也许是睡眠不足，心底总有一股无名的暗火，面对光一的时候，也总是焦虑的失常。

下次见面，还是合礼地道个歉。

本就好聚，也该好散。

*

“刚先生，光一先生录完早上的录制，真的准备出门了！已经上电梯了！”

电话里，是龟梨和也无助地带着哭腔的声音。

“刚先生！光一先生已经走出电梯了！”

刚躺倒在乐屋里的沙发上——或许用融化这个词更加合适，大口大口地喘着粗气。

热，好热。

从来都规规矩矩地塞进西裤里的衬衫已经被狼狈的拉出，刘海也被扒的四处凌乱，露出饱满的额头——却缓解不了来自灵魂深处的焚身的热。

刚想伸手去勾茶几上的矿泉水，整个人却像一摊软泥一般掉下了沙发——接触到冰凉的大理石地面时他几乎喟叹出声，可身体立刻回报以百倍的难耐。

“光一……”

他没有意识地，用沙哑的带着哭腔的嗓子轻轻呢喃道。

“刚先生，光一先生已经离开NHK的大门——”

龟梨和也一把推开了乐屋的大门：“刚先生?！”

*

堂本光一站在NHK的大门口，戴着墨镜，仰头望着太阳，一脸阴郁。

还真就不管我了?

那我可真去看F1去了啊?

自由来的太快，光一有点不太习惯。

堂本刚，算你狠。

电话忽然震动了起来。光一惊喜（划掉）慢条斯理地摸出手机，看了眼名字，立刻气急败坏起来。

“如果你是劝我去录节目的，那就不必了，我已经……”

“光一先生！”

对面的龟梨和也声音里满是惊恐：“刚先生在乐屋里晕过去了！”

*

光一懊悔地很想打自己一顿。

明明知道刚的身体那样不好，居然想离开他整整一下午，去看什么F1，还默许他接其他的小孩儿！

他顾不得仪态，一路喊着抱歉，顾不得其他人惊讶的目光，朝电梯飞奔而去。

先开口又能怎样?输了也就输了——面对刚，他永远都是输掉的那一个。

大汗淋漓地赶到乐屋门口，他看到了守在屋外的龟梨和也。

“你怎在这儿?放他一个人在房间里！”光一急的跳脚，忽略了龟梨一脸的欲言又止：“怎么样?打120没有?”

又急急忙忙地伸出手去，推开了乐屋的大门。

一阵浓郁的桃子香气，掀的两个alpha一个后仰。

“这、”堂本光一瞠目结舌地看了看屋内，又看了看龟梨，出道20多年的老艺术家罕见地失去了语言的能力：“这、你发情了?”

他瞪着龟梨。

“光一先生！”一直看起来胆子挺小，总是躲在刚背后的龟梨一把抓住了光一的肩膀，狠狠地晃动着他的身体，似乎想把他揺晃清醒。

“刚先生分化了！正在经历初潮！”

41岁分化，多新鲜啊。

光一一手捏着龟梨递给他的抑制剂，一手牢牢地捂住自己的腺体，生怕自己经受不住诱惑。

屋子里的蜜桃香气已经浓郁到了有行进阻碍的地步，光一简直觉得自己在桃汁里游泳。

他想起了龟梨塞给自己抑制剂时复杂的表情。

“怎样选择，就看您自己了！”

这事儿……选择权哪儿在我手上啊。

光一努力地抑制着自己越来越快的心跳，和自己的本能斗争着。

遇到堂本刚，他从来都是被动的那一个。

“刚?”

光一只遥遥地看了刚一眼——便眯起了眼睛——哪怕没有这满室的桃香，仅仅只是是刚如今的情态便足以诱惑他发情——他伸出手来，轻柔地抚摸着刚的脸颊，试图把他从半昏迷状态中唤醒。

刚叹息了一声，眼皮颤抖了一下。

“那个，我和你说啊。”光一死死地捂住自己的腺体，故作冷静道：“我现在呢，手里有抑制剂，可以暂时缓解你的初潮——但是抑制剂这个东西呢，解决不了你身体上的难受，并且很麻烦，要不断地补充……”

“当然呢，我也可以给你做一个临时标记，就是、咬一口你的腺体，用我的alpha信息素安抚你的omega信息素，但是你也会带上我的味儿……”

刚努力地瞪大眼睛，迷迷蒙蒙地看着那人的嘴巴一张一合，身体依旧热地发烫，一颗心却如坠冰窟。

他迟来的分化了，是omega，如果打开房门信息素的味道可以窜满整个NHK,足以让整个电视台的alpha发情。可是光一却冷静自持地想给他注射抑制剂。

刚忽然明白了，原来这和自己是omega还是beta一点关系都没有。堂本光一他只是、他只是……

只是从来都没有喜欢过自己。

刚突然委屈地很想哭 ，他狠狠咬了自己口腔的软肉。

“你、你出去……”

他嘶喊道：“让龟梨进来……”

“哈?！”

堂本光一是真的生气了，本就受到诱惑、靠着理智强压的alpha信息素不可控制地泄露了一丝，他无暇顾及：“堂本刚，你要让我找准一也就算了，连龟梨都可以，就我不行?”

omega的本能让刚立刻捕捉到了那一丝黑巧的苦涩气息，刚忍不住叹息了一声。

光一腥红了眼，黑巧苦涩的气息一下子席卷了整个乐屋：“凭什么我不行?堂本刚，你到底有没有良心?”

“我再最后问你一遍：”光一狠狠地咬了自己的手臂一口，维持最后的清明：“抑制剂，还是临时标记?”

“临时标记只能是我，其他人你现在想都别想！”

刚第一次闻到alpha的气息，舒服的几乎快要死去，心里却觉得更加空虚，他不耐烦地挥手打断了alpha的啰哩啰嗦——顺便打飞了他手中的抑制剂，一把搂住了alpha的脖子，亲吻了上去。

粘稠的亲吻不知道交换了多少次，光一却迟迟地不肯咬下omega脖子后的腺体。

“喂喂，你知不知道我现在到底是谁啊?”他皱着眉头询问道：“你不会是发情了随便抱着一个alpha狂啃吧……”

刚不耐烦地“啧”了一声。

“堂本光一，你好——烦。”

“不烦不烦。”光一立刻开心了起来：“那我咬了哦——我轻点，不痛的——”

刚搂着他的脖子斜睨着他，越看越觉得这小伙子眉清目秀，秀色可餐，很合自己心意，就是一张口，很像头人高马大的草泥马，很烦。

“再亲一会儿。”

他伸出了一根手指。

“唔……”

最后标记时，光一抚摸着自己的嘴唇，觉得肯定变成了香肠嘴，没有十天半个月肯定恢复不来。

刚尖叫着昏迷了过去。

*

刚闭着眼睛，一脸苦瓜。

其实昏迷只是一瞬间的事儿，可他迟迟不愿睁开眼睛，面对现实。

自己倒是分化了——也成omega——避免了双a恋的人伦惨剧——还成功地让堂本光一标记了自己——虽然是临时的。

可自己这明显既不是甜牛奶味儿，也不是起泡酒味儿，而是假一赔百的桃子味儿。

刚一脸苦瓜。

这不是，完全和人家的梦中情人八竿子打不着边嘛。

算了算了，反正堂本光一也不喜欢自己。

反正现在变成omega了，也没有继续当alpha的经纪人的道理。

反正……

堂本刚长叹了一声，睁开了眼睛，摸了摸自己肿成了香肠的嘴巴，揉了揉感觉快要散掉的老腰，坐了起来，一转头，看见堂本光一双膝跪地，一手举着一朵玫瑰花，一手举着一只小戒指。

“对不起！我会负责的！我们结婚吧！”

七

刚不愧是王牌经纪人，在最初的震惊后立刻恢复了冷静，精打细算地盘算了起来。

“为什么只有一朵玫瑰花?别人求婚不是都有99朵或者999朵嘛?”他哼哼唧唧地开口了。

“比起999朵玫瑰花，果然还是一颗真心更重要。我也不知道具体是什么意思啦……”光一一脸虔诚地低着头，才不会告诉他玫瑰花是从乐屋里临时扒拉出来的道具。

刚哼了一声，表示勉强通过。

“那戒指呢?戒指哪来的?”

“……我说我变出来的你信吗？”

“你觉得呢?”

“但是我觉得告诉你这个戒指我其实已经随身带了5年了，一直想找机会和你求婚，你会觉得我很变态……”

“……不仅变态，还很怂。又怂又变态。”

“诶……”光一为难地抬起脸来，似乎还想讨价还价一翻。

可是却撞进了刚一片温柔的如同清澈透底的湖泊般的眼睛。

“不过，我愿意。”


End file.
